Ethaboxam (see, for example, KR-B-0124552) and tolclofos-methyl (“The Pesticide Manual—14th edition” published by BCPC, ISBN: 1901396142, pp. 1043) are conventionally known as active ingredients of agents for controlling plant diseases. Nevertheless, there is a continuing need for more highly active agents for controlling plant diseases.